Of Ice Cream and Heroes
by xohaihaixo
Summary: Imagine if Adam actually grew up as a Winchester, instead of a Milligan. This is a pure fluff story, about Dean comforting Adam.


Author's note: This is a story that I thought would be interesting to write. It is an AU where Adam grew up as a Winchester. Adam is six and Dean is seventeen years old. Please review and tell me what you think of the story.

Six year old Adam Winchester exhaled a sigh, as he walked out of his temporary elementary school. Adam and his brother's had just recently moved into another town, while their father was on another damned hunting trip. By now, Adam was used to frequently moving, even though he hated it. At first spending time in hotel rooms was fun, but Adam wanted a house that he and his family could live in. Most of all, he wanted a place to call home.

As he walked down the front stairs of the elementary school, he saw his oldest brother Dean, waiting by their father's Impala. Adam walked over to Dean with an unusual sad and confused look on his usual happy face. Dean noticed the look on his little brother's face, but decided not to say anything, as he put Adam's backpack in the back of the Impala. Dean opened the car door for Adam, and Adam got into the car. Then, Dean got into the driver's seat and turned on Metallica as he drove away from the school. Metallica was Dean's favorite band, and it often helped him relax.

Dean pulled into Baskin & Robbins and looked at Adam with a smirk. "_Come on kid; let's go get us some ice cream_". Adam's solemn face changed into a slight beam, as he followed Dean into the store. Ice cream could manage to brighten anyone's day, especially a kid's. The youngest Winchester's eyes widened with excitement, as he examined each of the several flavors. Dean rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, as he saw a girl his age, working the cashier. He watched the teenage girl for a few minutes before using the Winchester Charm. "_Hey beautiful, I need two scoops of vanilla ice cream, and whatever my little brother wants_". The girl giggled not immune to the charm, as did Adam. Adam grinned and began to speak. "_I'd like a scoop of rocky road ice cream, please_".

Once they finished paying for the ice cream, the brother's sat down at a table and Dean looked at Adam. "_So little dude, what's going on with you? I saw your gloom and doom face_". A faint blush appeared on Adam's face, because he was embarrassed. He took a bite of ice cream before whispering quietly. "_Do you and Daddy love me, Dean?_" After hearing his little brother's question, Dean was taken by surprise and a pang of guilt. Of course they loved him, but love was a tricky subject for the Winchester's. Love almost always ended in heartache for them. Dean tilted his head slightly and looked at Adam with a smile. "_Of course we love you. You're the coolest six year old kid that ever was!_" Adam still did not look convinced.

Two minutes of silence passed by, and Adam began to speak once more. "_Then how come Daddy's never around? He's always on his hunting trips_". Dean silently cursed at nothing in particular. The family business was not something they wanted Adam to know about. They did not want to burden him. Dean and John Wanted to protect him as much as they could and for Adam and Sam to have a normal life. Dean smirked at Adam, and took a bite of his ice cream. "_Dad is the best at what he does. He is only trying to protect us from the bad guys_". Adam was apparently pleased with this statement, because his entire mood changed. He was happy and content, like a kid his age should be.

Adam looked at his big brother with a new outlook. He viewed his brother and their father as heroes. The youngest Winchester looked into Dean's eyes and smiled, before speaking. "_You and Daddy and even Sammy are my heroes. Like Batman and Spiderman_". What happened next was extremely unexpected. Adam rushed over to Dean's side and hugged his legs. "_I love you Deanie_". Dean's mouth hung open like a fish, for a few minutes. He was not used to declarations of love. Ten minutes passed by, and he picked up Adam and carried him to the Impala. He put him in the passenger's seat and smirked. "_I think you deserve to sit in the shotgun, today_". The Winchester's smiled at one another and on their way back to Sam, Dean silently vowed that he would have John take Adam to a baseball game, when he got back from his latest hunting trip.


End file.
